


Penguin's Little Birds

by Munchkin (tohrucorinne)



Series: Penguin's Little Birds [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Living in Gotham, No shipping involved, Original Character Gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tohrucorinne/pseuds/Munchkin
Summary: The Little Birds are a small group of Penguins gang who go around and cause chaos with and without his permission. These are their stories.





	1. Hummingbird

It wasn’t a dark and stormy night in Gotham but it sure was smokey in this part of town. Not great for visibility but it went a ways towards making the shocking pink of the 1961 Buick Flamingo speeding around the corner a little less eye-bleedingly obvious. It stopped outside of a bare brick stocking bay and four figures jumped out and got to work- the three tallest making their way to the garage door and the smallest quickly making her way up a ladder to the roof. She lock-picked her way into the roof access and quickly made her way down to the lobby. She took a deep breath and threw open the door skipping her way inside where she was met by one bewildered security guard.

“Howdy there! I’m Hummingbird and I’m going to be your entertainment this evening.”

 

She was sitting in the security guards chair, watching her team work through the monitors, when he showed up. It was only about fifteen minutes since they had entered the building and around five more minutes to go when she heard the slight ringing of footsteps on the catwalk and knew they were in a bit of trouble. 

“Flutter flutter little bat, how I wonder where you’re at,” she muttered in a singsong voice, peering up into the shadows.

“Right here,” came the gruff voice from behind her causing her to jump from the chair.

“Jesus tapdancing Christ dude! You could give a bitch a heart attack doing that,” she said as she dramatically grabbed her chest and panted. The Batman just stared her down. “Alright fair enough, just doing your job I get it. How about introductions then? You are obviously Batman and I am-”

“Hummingbird. One of Penguins new lackeys,” he interrupted. 

“Oh you know about the Penguin angle that explains it. Was wondering why a big, important guy like you would bother with someone as small time as me. I’m hardly Joker territory. Despite the hair,” she ran a hand through her light green and pink dyed bob. 

“I stop all crime in Gotham, big and small. Now, are you going to come quietly?”

She put her hands up,”If you mean am I going to fight you then absolutely not. I’m a talker not a fight-oof,” she was cut off as the Batman picked her up and carried her under one arm. “Oh come the fuck on man! Can’t a little person get some respect around here?”

“You’re not a little person, Hummingird. You’re half a foot too tall,” The Batman retorted as he walked towards the storage area of the stocking bay.

“Ugh don’t remind me! Do you know I could have gotten a scholarship? Coulda made it out of this joint? But no, fucking doctors appointment, shoulda just bullshitted the damn thing. Now I’m stuck here doing petty crime, it’s a goddamn shame Batty, it really is.” He just grunted in response. “Oh you’re gonna be like that huh? Strong, silent act? I getcha but you know it’s kind of depressing keeping the conversation going all by myself, why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself? What’s it like fighting Joker? Or better yet, Scarecrow. There’s a villian. If I could have a different schtick that’s the one I’d want. Hard to be intimidating when you look like a kid. Oh, oh, oh how’s Babydoll huh? Haven’t heard about her in awhile, she doing okay? I loved her show, watched it when the reruns were on as a kid.”

The Batman just sighed, “Keep going and I’m going to gag yo- hurk”. He dropped Hummingbird and grabbed his throat, gagging. She rolled away and got to her feet running towards the shadows where her brother waited.  
“Nice going Stork, let’s get out of here!” She wished she could stick around to see his face when he pulled a tiny king cake baby out of his mouth but it was more important to escape. Peahen rounded the corner, sharp fans at the ready, and it still surprised Hummingbird how fast her best friend could be in mile-high stilettos. “He’s down for now we need to vamonos!”

“Peacock’s finishing loading up the car we just needed you to leave,” Peahen informed her as they raced back to the car.

“You three are brilliant and I adore you,” Hummingbird stated after they had jumped from the loading deck into the backseat of the Flamingo and were adjusting into their seats, “Good job guys, now get us the fuck outta here.” Peacock gunned it and they drove off into the smokey Gotham night.


	2. Peahen

Peahen sighed in relief as she undid the tight ponytail, careful not to stab herself on the needles hidden in the peahen feather attachments. She loosened the bodice of her golden dancers dress and kicked off her high heels.

“You did good tonight, babe,” Peacock said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

“Well thanks but you did most of the work, hon. Why don’t you go ahead and jump in the shower? I think i’m just gonna change into pajamas and help set up.”

“You sure? You could always join me,” he teased and tickled her neck with a feather, making her giggle.

“Yes I’m sure. Besides you need it much more than I do Mr. Makeup,” she turned around and ran a finger over the deep blue facepaint surrounding his eyes, “I just want out of these clothes.”

“It’s true, I am sweaty right now. You could even call me your sweatheart if you wanted to.”

“I’d rather call you sweetheart,” she gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning to the bed and picking up her pajamas, “now get in the shower and get ready for me to kick your ass at game night.” 

 

Half an hour later Peahen was dozing on the couch in the living room while Stork and Peacock finished bringing out the snacks and Hummingbird yelled at the television trying her hardest to inform Bruce Wayne how much of a lying cuck he is through the screen. Five minutes after that they were all seated around the coffee table, now hosting a shoddily made game board, and arranging their “game pieces” on the start square. The Game worked like a combination of Monopoly and Life with a hint of Trouble thrown in. The gang played as some of their favorite villains (Catwoman for Peahen, Two-Face for Peacock, Babydoll for Hummingbird, and Scarecrow for Stork) as they traversed the game board, snapping up treasure pieces, and making it to the safety of their bases without Batmans random card-based appearances leading to their capture. Other villains could also make card-based appearances or be bargained with for sanctuary in their bases to escape the Batman. Each of the player villains had their own unique characteristics to make stealing and running around easier based on their real life tactics and powers. It was always fun and more often than not ended in a good natured throwing of objects around the room. 

“Hennie, could you pass me my quarter, please? It’s by your elbow,” Peacock asked as he looked between his Two-Face doll on the board and The Batman Lego piece steadily gaining ground towards it. She handed it to him and took a second to wonder how long it had been since any of them had called each other by their legal names. “We have to stick to the codenames guys. Super Heroes aren’t the only ones with loved ones to protect,” Hummingbird had said and they had agreed and that was that. Peahen appreciated that she and her fiance were linked together but she wished she could come up with a nickname for him as easily as he had for her. 

“Alright, heads I go left to Penguin's Lair, tails I go right to Poison Ivy's Conservatory,” Peacock announced before flipping his quarter in the air. He caught it and placed it down on the table with a plop. “Heads. Let’s go see the Big Bird himself Twofer. Up three spaces.” 

“You hit a red spot, pull a card.”

“Alright let’s see. Oh man, Batman unleashes the Batmobi-”

“Holy shit sticks, Neon Blood Tears is playing a surprise concert at the Qube,” Hummingbird suddenly exclaimed shoving her phone in Peahens face.

“Oh my shit we have to go,” she said as she took the phone, “it starts in thirty minutes, we have to go now.”

Hummingbird was already rushing to the corner she had curtained off for dressing herself, “Get dressed, get dressed, get dressed. We’ve got to go, go, go!” 

“Before these blood tears melt our soul,” Peahen finished the lyric as she walked to her room to get dressed. She looked behind her and saw the boys looking at each other in exasperation .

“So does that mean I win,” Stork asked.

“You got the golden Joker head so I’d say yeah, you did,” Peacock nodded, “do you want to come or stay here?”

“I think I’ll play some video games instead, have fun dude.”

“It’s nice to watch the girls enjoy themselves but I’ll just be at the bar grabbing a beer. Or five. Maybe it’ll keep the migraine away if I’m too sloshed to hear the music.” 

“Good luck.”

“There isn’t enough luck in the world to get through a Neon Blood Tears show.”


End file.
